The present invention relates to a two-nib crayon and, more particularly, to a two-nib crayon with different colors at each nib.
In any teaching program, particularly for young children such as pre-Kindergarten children, it is beneficial to utilize teaching exercises that are fun. It is also desirable to utilize exercises that develop hand coordination and fine motor skills to assist students in learning how to recognize and create letters.